


Airplane Peanuts

by orphan_account



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes looking for Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Peanuts

Veronica’s on a plane to New York. Logan’s dad went free until shot-bang he was dead, didn’t get away with it after all. Even Beaver, no, Cassidy, Casablancas was a motherfucking psychotic killer.

There’s no way Logan’s staying in Neptune.

All that time spent with Veronica, only an idiot wouldn’t have picked up a few tricks. It takes Logan three days to locate a shapely blonde, one more to convince her, with lips and fingers and generous cash, that he doesn’t mean the Kanes any harm.

Logan hates flying. But he loves the peanuts, stale and hard in their little condom wrappings.

It’s winter in Australia, jarring after overheated Neptune.

The hotel looks like the Neptune Grand. It makes sense. Everywhere you go, you need a little piece of home.

Duncan answers the door.

“Surprise!” Logan tries to keep his voice light.

“Logan, what are you doing here?” Duncan was never the brightest bulb in the chandelier.

Logan pushes Duncan into the room, slams the door shut behind him, and unhooks his belt. Then Duncan’s mouth is on his. There’s a baby crying somewhere, but Logan just concentrates on Duncan’s skin, warm and familiar.

“I love you, you fucking idiot.”


End file.
